Dealing with a Maniac
by Lifesia
Summary: An average girl in a boringly average reality, is unpleasantly surprised to find that one of her darkest dreams, though more of a nightmare, has been gifted right into her house. How would you deal with a disturbed, murderous fictional maniac who suddenly popped into your life? Well, that is exactly what this girl is going to find out. JTHM Not really sure what this will morph in


**Author's Note**

Hello everyone! Being my first fanfiction I really have no idea what I'm doing, so prepare yourself! I look forward to hearing what you have to say, criticism/praise is always welcome. Please no flaming, whatever that is, or any excessively cruel comments if you don't mind. :D

* * *

**Chapter One**

I gazed out at the drenched pavement outside the livingroom window, fogging the cold glass. Shrugging my messenger bag on to my shoulder, I walked over to the door, waiting silently for my mother and sister. Once they appeared from the hallway I clicked open the deadbolt, opened the door, and stepped onto the only piece of dry pavement, underneath the overhang of my small, one story house.

(Fastfoward after drive to school)

I trudged towards my psychology class, still only half-awake, 'If only mornings weren't so frickin tiring all the time, I may actually be able to have energy to smile.'

"Hey, girlie!" A voice shouted. I turned sideways, staring hatefully at my dear friend Shari.

Once the happy-go-lucky teen walked close enough so I didn't have to shout, I grumbled, "It is way too early to be THAT happy, Shari."

"Aww! Someone is a little grumpy today," Shari, squishing me in a death hug, said in a toddler voice.

Shoving myself away, I gasped, "SHARI! You're suffocating me!"

"Oh, sorry!" Shari apologized on a higher level of loud, "Hey, the bell's ringing, time for Calculus!"

"Ugh!" I grumbled,

(FF to end of school) (Back at home)

"Whoo," I sighed, dropping myself on to my bed.

"I guess I should start my homework...ehh..."

Suddenly, Mother barged into my room, and dropped my mail onto my cherrywood desk.

"You know, it would be nice if you would actually knock before coming in."

"Excuse me! As long as I'm paying for this house, I can do what I wish. After I'm done with work...I think we need to have another...talk."

The minute Mom left the house, I screamed into my oversized pillow. I would scream aloud, but I had to make sure she wouldn't hear me if she was still near the house. 'Why me! Ugh, looks like it's gonna be another straight 5-6 hours of 'yes, your right' and 'Mhmm.'' Never insult my easily offended Mother, her lectures will drive you insane, luckily I've had countless years of practicing the magical technique of "pretending to care, but not really listening." It sounds cruel and uncaring, but you haven't met my mother. Don't worry, I love her and accept her for who she is! Which is why staring into space is something that must also be accepted to survive her and her "talks."

"Oh, there I go talking to an imaginary person again," I said out loud to the same imaginary person.

Not really knowing what to do, seeing that right now I was not in the mood for any mental work, I plopped down in front of my computer and checked my e-mail.

"Ooo, new message from... ?" I mumured, raising an eyebrow.

Upon opening the file...my computer blacked out.

"Damn it! Those stupid computer hackers, sending viruses, what do you gain from doing this, huh!"

Today was just not my day, trust me I'm not usually such an angry, short-tempered girl. "Oh...wait, what's happening?"

The once blank screen began to flicker, and a white box appeared in the middle of the screen, text started typing out:

WELCOME TO YOUR WORST N..I...-

The text backspaced.

WELCOME TO YOUR FLASHFANTASY. WE PROVIDE THE CHANCE TO OBTAIN YOUR GREATEST WISH...MELANNY, YOU ARE THE FIRST OF THIS EXPER-

The test backspaced again. 'These people seriously need to think before they type...wait a second, how do they know my name? Though they did misspell it.'

WELCOME TO YOUR FLASHFANTASY. WE PROVIDE THE CHANCE TO OBTAIN YOUR GREATEST WISH...MELANNY, YOU ARE THE FIRST TO BE GIVEN THIS LIFE-CHANGING OPPORTUNITY! NOW JUST FILL OUT THIS SHORT QUESTIONAIRE AND WE SHALL GIVE YOU THE ONE THING YOU'VE ALWAYS DESIRED...

A second box popped up, it really was short, "Huh, not sure how they are going to give me my 'greatest wish' with these questions..." I should probably just shut down my computer, this might not be safe, but curiousty prevailed in the end.

1. WOULD YOU CONSIDER YOURSELF SANE FOR THE MOST PART?

Yes.

2. DO YOU OR HAVE YOU EVER SUFFERED FROM HEART ATTACKS FROM FEAR OF ANY KIND?

Uh, no.

3. DO YOU THINK OF ANY VIOLENT THOUGHTS TOWARDS YOUR FRIENDS OR FAMILY?

No, I really don't understand why this holds any importance.

4. HAVE YOU EVER READ A VIOLENT FICTIONAL STORY? AND IF SO, WHICH CHARACTER DO YOU THINK WAS THE MOST VIOLENT?

"What is with these people, why is sanity and violence so important?" I was starting to become slightly disturbed.

Yes, JTHM. Johnny C.

5. DO YOU LIKE THIS CHARACTER? IF POSSIBLE, WOULD YOU WISH FOR THIS CHARACTER TO COME TO LIFE?

Yes. No, I would not.

6. SO, WOULD YOU LIKE US TO PROCEED WITH YOUR WISH?

I do not understand this question. But if you wanted a wish I would love a platter of fresh sushi, and maybe an IQ of 5000.

"Guess I should tell them a different wish, seeing as this was supposed to be directed to someone crazy enough to want a murderer loose in their world," I sighed at wasting those 5 minutes of life, and clicked SUBMIT. And the screen whited out, a text typed out:

THANK YOU FOR YOUR PARTICIPATION. WE'LL SEND YOUR REQUEST IN A FLASH. WE DO NOT ACCEPT TAKE BACKS, ADIEU MELANY.

The computer screen flashed, blacked out, and returned to my e-mail, the FlashFantasy message missing. "Well, at least they spelled my name that time, let's see if these creepy people actually give me free sushi," I shut down my laptop, and went to my bag to start my 25 problems assigned mercifully by Calculus compared to the usual 50 plus.

Three days passed, and finally came the beautiful day called Saturday. I had never received my plate of sushi or felt any smarter, not surprising but I would be lying if I didn't say I had actually been checking the mail enthusiastically each day.

"Mel! Come here right now!" Mom yelled across the house.

"What!" I exited the kitchen and was surprised to find Mom standing in front of my bedroom door, her face in a strangely blank expression.

"You got a delivery today, I moved it into your room. I'll be going to work now, adieu dear," she said quietly, moving away from the door and walking slowly down the hall. Once I heard her car pull out of the driveway, I turned the doorknob and warily crept into my room.

A huge black, cardboard box stood in the middle of the floor, laying on its side...and shaking?

'Eep! What the heck is that?' Besides my increasing fear, I stepped closer. A white note was tapped on a side of the box:

SORRY FOR THE DELAY, WE DID NOT EXPECT TO HAVE TO OBTAIN SUCH A DIFFICULT SPECIMEN, DO NOT WORRY YOU WILL NOT BE ACCOUNTED FOR THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE BEEN LOST DURING THE CAPTURE. ENJOY YOUR DREAM COME TRUE!

-MANAGER OF FLASHFANTASY

"Specimen? I didn't ask for any kind of animal..."

The shaking intensified, probably from whatever that was in there hearing my voice. I dashed out to the garage, grabbed a boxcutter, and sprinted back to my room. I thus began to cut the package tape sealing whatever poor creature was entrapped inside.

* * *

**Just so you all know, it most definitely is not a crazed man inside. It's just a very adorable, scared bunny.**


End file.
